


Stay

by Zyana



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyana/pseuds/Zyana
Summary: In which AJ isn't the only one who gets shot.





	Stay

“We took the vote. You have to leave.”

All the hope Clementine had dissipated. She had only spent a short couple days with these people, but for once it truly felt right; like it could be home. The deep helpless feeling twisted itself into a burning anger as Louis and Violet bickered over the voted decision. How he went from almost taking a bullet for her to leading her and AJ to their grave was more overwhelming then she expected. She was used to betrayal, yet with Louis, it hurt in such an indescribably different way. She knew it was her fault but kicking them out was basically a death sentence. Clementine could see it no other way. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Clementine muttered sarcastically. 

“What’ll help me sleep at night is knowing you two are gone.” Louis spoke so sure of his decision, catching Clementine off guard. Her eyes widened and she took a step back in shock. He looked a little surprised at his words as well, but only for a moment.

Clementine furrowed her brows and placed her feet firmly back into place. “After everything we’ve been through.” She retorted, but her tone of voice made it clear she was hurt. AJ grabbed a hold of her hand.

“He murdered my best friend.” Louis argued with a offended scowl.

“You can be such a shithead, Louis.” Violet shot back, interrupting the pair. “This is bullshit, and you’d know it if you weren't so used to burying your head in the sand.”

“Oh, i'm burying my head in the sand?” Louis started, turning to face Violet with a fierce frown. “Hate Marlon all you want, but you can’t tell me AJ isn't dangerous.”

Clementine could feel AJ tense up from beside her, AJ calling himself a monster replayed in her head. She tightened her hold on his hand. “He’s a fucking kid, Louis. You think blaming him will make you feel better- well blame me. I’m the reason he killed Marlon so fucking lay off.” 

There was a beat of silence between them as her words sunk in. AJ even seemed surprised at her outburst. 

“Fine.”

As they were escorted out of the safe zone, Clementine attempted to focus on their next move rather than the tense atmosphere between the four. Her attempts were futile as the guilt of the death she caused was plaguing her thoughts. Her throat tightens as she remembers the way Louis looked at her. Like a monster. She can’t help but imagine his reaction to her past and the people who died because of her. Marlon, Brody, Kenny, Jane, Luke, Sarah, Reggie, Christa, Omid, Ben, and Lee. The list was long and only seemed to grow. 

Maybe leaving was the best way to keep everyone, including AJ, safe.

In the matter of an hour she’s digging shrapnel from AJ’s stomach.

“Shoot!” Clementine yelled to Violet without a second thought. This gave Lilly enough time to react as she was quick to roll out of the way of the arrow. Clementine wasn’t anticipating the arrow to hit her. She barely caught her footing as the impact sent her a few paces back. 

“No!” AJ yelped with a cry. She looks down to see the arrow had hit the underside of her stomach. Adrenaline kicks in and she pushes AJ forward, urging him to run. 

A gun goes off and AJ falls. Clementine is quick to make it to AJ’s side in a raw state of panic. Much to her surprise, he is able to keep running. 

They run until James rescues them from Lilly, then she fights until he saves them from the herd. Only when AJ is patched up does she feel the warm blood trickling down her stomach and pooling over the belt buckle of her pants. 

For the first time in a long time, she nearly gags at AJ’s state. She’s seen enough gore to be unphased, but seeing AJ in pain made her sick to her stomach. Clementine swallows her fear and digs the shrapnel from his chest with the help of James.

She could almost laugh as they dress his wounds in duct tape.

“It’s enough- for now. You, however... Taking out that arrow will kill you from blood loss, but leaving it in will kill you from infection.” Clementine placed a hand above the wound. The blood loss was slow, slow enough to believe it didn’t hit anything major. She typically refuses to take chances. “You need to cauterize it, and medicine to help both of you.”

“Well, I'm guessing this means we don't have much time to waste.”

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon by the time they make it to the school. At this point, Clementine is barely keeping up. Willy takes a shot at James which helps her understand why he doesn't accept joining the group. “Are you sure you can carry him?” He asks as he hands AJ over. She answers with a grunt, knowing she really doesnt have a choice. 

Clementine barely makes it a foot before she falls to her knees with a cry of agony. The extra weight caused a shot of burning pain in her abdomen; she clenches her eyes shut as her head explodes with a blinding whiteness. It felt like only now her body was truly reacting to the state it was in, every move sending a burning sensation to her wound. She lets out a harsh half-stifled yelp when she places AJ onto the ground.

She manages to open her eyes as Louis meets them, crouching down to their level. “Shit- is he…” Louis pauses, an open ended question. 

“He’s alive. He was shot. He has a fever.”

Louis scoops him up before looking down to the arrow in her belly. “Jesus- Can you move?” He asks, conflicted on what to do next. 

Clementine, struggling to catch her breath, stands shakily on her feet. “I think so.” Louis frowns as she slurs her words.

Louis is quick to get AJ inside to the point that she could barely keep up. He hands AJ off to Ruby who rushes him upstairs. “I have what I need up here, c’mon.” Clementine grimaces as she looks at the stairs with a hand over her stomach. Louis, like he was reading her mind, lifts her from her feet. She lets out a cry of pain as the arrow bends inside her. “Quickly!” Ruby orders.

“Clem!” Her heart drops after hearing the fear in AJ’s voice.

“I’m okay buddy- i’m not going anywhere.” Clementine promises as Louis helps her to her feet. She keeps a hold on his shoulder to keep herself standing. She notices Ruby's eyes land on her abdomen in concern. “Help AJ first, I know how to fix this.” Ruby gives her a short nod before turning to work on AJ.

Clementine gets Louis to guide her into Marlons office. Violet closes the door after following them in, knowing full well that whatever plan Clementine has in mind is going to be painful. 

“God Clem- I’m so sorry-” Violet starts but Louis is quick to interrupt her.

“We don’t have time for apologies, she has a fricken arrow hanging out of her.” He sputtered out, pacing the room.

Clementine ignores the pair as she shuffles a lighter out of her back pocket. After grabbing one of the blankets thrown lazily across Marlon’s old bed, she rolls it as tightly as possible only pausing to speak. “The arrow has to go all the way through.” The surprise is clear in their faces but Clementine ignores it as she braces herself on the offices desk.

“What do you mean it has to go all the way through?” Louis questioned as Violet hesitantly came to her side. “Are you trying to put yourself in more pain?” 

“Arrows are barbed…” Violet sullenly voices, seeming to slowly work it out.

“Thats right…” Clementine confirms. “It’ll only do more damage if we pull it out.” 

“This is crazy.” Louis mumbles. Despite his words, he makes his way to Clems opposite side. “What do you need us to do?” 

Clementine places the lighter down on the desk, nudging it towards Violet. “I need you to push the arrow through, fast. As soon as its out, I need Violet to put the head over the arrow until it is red hot so we can cauterize the wound.” Violets eyes widen slightly at her explanation before she gives her a firm nod.

“Are you serious?” Louis took a step back, raising his hands up in defense. “Shove the arrow through you? I can’t do this.”

“Help or get out.” Clementine snaps, giving him an annoyed glare. 

“You’re going to bleed out!” Louis counters. 

Clementine ignores Louis’s complaints and brings the rolled blanket to her mouth. She grabs the shaft of the arrow with both hands before sucking in a deep breath through her nose. Before she can go any farther, Louis removes her hands. She looks at him in surprise, before it shifts to a grateful smile. 

In one quick movement, Louis pushes the arrow through her and out of her body. She screams through the blanket as the arrow rips through her. Her heart pounds in her throat as her back recoils from the pain. Louis and Violet attempt to keep her as still as they possibly could.

Violet finally lets go as Clementines body finishes reacting to the sudden pain. Shes clumsy at first, but manages to heat the arrow relatively quickly as Clem moves to the mattress. Violet takes the arrow and holds it above her wound. 

“Oh god- I cant watch.” Louis stammered as Violet rolled her eyes. Clementines hands shake violently. 

The blanket couldn’t hold back her scream of agony as it echoed through the school. Her skin sizzles from the heat and the smell of her dead skin nearly causes her to pass out. Violet removes the arrow from her stomach and is quick to roll her to her side so she can get to her back. Clementines throat aches as she lets out another piercing cry. Tears roll down her cheeks as her screams turn into harsh and uneven breaths.

“She feels so cold- I think she’s going into shock.” Louis panics as he moves his hand from her forehead to her wrist. 

Clementine attempts to speak but her words come out in soft murmurs. Her breathing softens as she feels herself fading in and out of consciousness. 

“Fuck! Get Ruby!” The sound of Violet barking orders sounds miles away.

The next time she awakens, she's properly tucked under blankets on the partly blood soaked mattress. 

Clementine sits up abruptly, startled before she fully becomes aware of her surroundings. She doesn’t make it very far as her now bandaged wound pulses with pain. Clem lets out a harsh breath as she leans all of her weight onto her better side.

“You’re awake!” Louis burst, jumping up from Marlon’s chair. Clementine squints as she looks at Louis, disheveled and clearly exhausted. She raised her eyebrow, surprised to see him without his trench coat and instead in something more loose fitted, clearly meant as pajamas. “Are you in pain? I can go get Ruby.”

“I’m fine.” Clementine says thickly, her voice hoarse and strained as she struggled to draw breath. She firmly clenches her side and winces. “Just give me a moment.” 

Louis hesitates before taking a seat on the ground next to her. There’s an awkward silence between them as Clementine regains her breath. He focuses his eyes across the room as the loss of Marlon was still too fresh in his mind. Despite his hurt, he felt conflicted as guilt ate at him. 

“AJ?”

“He’s okay, asleep in his bed, somehow. It was hard to get him out of here.” Clementine visibly relaxes at his words. Louis felt the need to explain further. “I would’ve carried you to bed too, but Ruby said it was best to leave you here so AJ wouldn’t panic if he woke up first.” 

Clementine slowly nods, leaving a long pause before speaking. “What are you doing here?” She asks, catching Louis off guard. “I mean- don’t you hate me?” 

Louis stares at her in shock, mouth agape as he struggles to find the right words. “I… I never hated you.” He admits, hesitantly. “When AJ shot Marlon I got so mad... If I could take it back, I would. I knew the moment you got shot.”

Louis glances back up at Clementine as she moves her body to face his, slowly enough to not further injure herself. “Marlon stood down. AJ shot him. I didn’t stop it. It wasn’t justified.” 

“But I understand why AJ thought it was the right thing to do. I’ll never be glad Marlon died, but the things he did? They were messed up.” Louis visibly struggles to admit this, shaking his head as his eyes focus on his hands.

“He made a mistake. He didn’t deserve to die.” Clementine added in a soft murmur.  
“I don't blame you. Either of you.” Louis argued, furrowing his brows. “The world you guys experienced out there- it's a lot darker than ours. How could I ever blame you? Like you said. He's just a kid.”

Clementines whole demeanor softens as she watches Louis shift uncomfortably under her gaze. She confidently reaches out her hand and intertwines it with one of his. “Thank you… I mean- it just means a lot to hear that from you. It’s not easy raising a kid in this world and just… Thanks.” Clementine awkwardly looks away as she speaks, letting out an awkward chuckle before she meets his eyes once more. “I really appreciate it. AJ missed you. We both did.” 

Louis looks at her with his widened eyes going from her to their hands. Clementine must feel him tense up as she attempts to slyly remove her hand. Louis, however, tightens his hold. “I… I missed you, too.” He awkwardly admits, losing any and all game he claims he has.

Clementine squeezes his hand as she feels her face heat up. In an attempt to fix the uncomfortable tension, she changes the subject. “Thanks for helping me with the whole arrow thing.” Louis cringes at her words. 

“That was ultimately the most disgusting thing i've ever witnessed.” Louis deadpans; Clementine couldn’t help but giggle. “I almost threw up.” He continues, smiling softly as she laughed. 

“Sorry.” She manages to get out between giggles. “I would’ve done it, but I wasn’t sure I could force it all the way through fast enough with the pain I was in.” She continues after her giggles subside. 

Louis frowns. “Yeah… That definitely wasn’t fun.” He mumbles, focusing on their hands. He flips her hand over to rub circles into her palm, absentmindedly. “I’m glad you're okay.” 

Clementine softened once again at his touch and the guilty expression on his face. “Yeah, well somehow an arrow is worse than a bullet.” She jokes, her free hand coming to scratch at the old scar on her shoulder. Louis gestures for her to go on, visibly curious. She uses her free hand to pull back her jacket and the collar of her shirt to reveal the ugly scar. “It went straight through, so there was no need to remove it.”

Louis leans forward, closer then necessary to examine the scar. “Jesus. You’re a fucking badass, you know that right?” Clementine rolls her eyes as she moves her hand, letting her clothes fall back into place. She frowns as Louis removes his hand from hers to roll up his pant leg. “Seriously. The worst scar I have is from when I sliced my knee open skateboarding with Marlon. Even then, that was before the world went to shit.” Clementine couldn’t help but laugh as he revealed the barely visible gash.

“I think I have enough scars for the both of us.” She comments, lightheartedly. 

Louis scoffs. “You make it sound like a challenge.” He pressed, wiggling his eyebrows. Clementine rolls her eyes. 

“There's no point, Louis. I never back down from a challenge.” She teases, sticking out her tongue as she leans forward.

“Oh yeah?” He pauses to hum, pretending to be in deep thought. “I guess i’ll have to let you win this one.” He decides, crossing his arms over his chest. “But believe me, anything else and you’d be done for.” 

Louis can't help but stare as Clementine giggled. In that moment she seemed so carefree and undeniably beautiful. He always knew she was, but seeing her with her guard down felt so fulfilling. He almost forgets about the dull ache in his chest from the loss of his best friend. 

“It's late… I should let you sleep.” Louis admits as he makes it to his feet. Clementine frowns, visibly disappointed. “What is it?”

She shuffles in her seat, struggling to decide if she really wants to voice her thoughts. “Um… Could you stay?” Clementine asks in a soft and hesitant voice. Louis’s eyes widen in surprise. “I just, uh… I’m not very tired, and listening to you speak is kinda comforting.” 

Yup. That solves it. He’s a dead man.

He nearly falls to his knees then and there as his heart melts. Someone as beautiful as her asking him to stay- it really didn't even need to be asked. 

He sits back down and takes her hand in both of his. 

“I’ll stay for as long as you want me.”


End file.
